Static electric charges on some materials, such as electronic components for example, can discharge suddenly, resulting in damage to the material. For example, static electric charges can build up on flat-panel-displays (FPD for singular or FPDs for plural) during manufacture. Static charges on a bottom side of the FPD can discharge to a support table when the FPD is lifted off of the table, causing damage to the bottom side of the FPD. It can be beneficial to provide a conductive path with proper resistance level for a gradual dissipation of such charges. Gradual dissipation of these static charges can avoid damage to sensitive components.